So Close, Yet So Far Away
by brbimgoingtopigfarts
Summary: When 2 close friends' relationship is put to the test when one of them is reaped in the Hunger Games, will they discover that there is more than friendship between them? Starkid/Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Day Before**

Hi! So, I'm Hannah, and this is my first fanfiction. I really hope that you like it! Reviews are very much welcomed!

**Lauren's POV **

I woke up so early that it should have been illegal, jolted from my beautiful dream world into the awful reality of District 7.

Ok, so maybe I'm exaggerating. District 7 isn't all that bad, at least, not compared to what I've heard about some of the other districts.

I quickly dressed and tiptoed past my sleeping parents. Work would start for them soon enough, and when you worked as hard as we did, you needed all the rest you could get.

I walked towards the school in the weak morning light, arriving just as the gong called all those over 18 to work. Joining the stream of tired students, I quickly made my way to my first class and sat down at a desk near the back.

School passed quickly enough. It was easy to do well, once you mastered the trick of giving teachers what they wanted. It also helped that none of my friends had the same classes, making me far less distracted. Once the final gong tolled, I once again merged with the river of people making their way to the forest. It didn't take long for my friends to find me.

"LAUREN!" Jim yelled, running over and scooping me up. He placed me on his shoulders, our agreed-upon signal for where our small group would meet. Since I was short and small, and therefore easy to carry, and he was practically a giant, and strong too, it was easy for the others to spot us. From my vantage point atop his shoulders, I could see the rest of our friends making their way through the crowd towards us.

"Jim! Lauren!" called Julia, the first to emerge.

"Hi Jules!" I responded, grinning down at my best friend. I opened my mouth to ask how her day had been, but we were interrupted by a group of boys bursting in on us.

"DARREN HAS ARRIVED!" yelled Darren.

"What about us?" asked Walker.

"Oh yeah. The Joe's are here too."

"I object to that." said Moses, giving Darren a small shove.

"And I'm not even called Joe!" added Joey indignantly.

"And what about me?" asked Brian.

"You don't count." I shot at him.

"At least I don't need a step stool to help me get onto my chair."

"At least children don't run away when they see me."

"That's because they think that you're one of them"

"Children, children, settle down!" Jim boomed.

"She started it!"

"And I'm finishing it." Julia cut in. Brian and I stuck our tongues out at each other, but stopped verbally attacking.

By the time we reached the checkpoint, our entire group was assembled. We formed a ragged line and presented our identification cards to the bored Peacekeeper.

When it was my turn, I stepped up and handed him the card. He looked it over and then consulted the sheet he held in his other hand.

"You're in Area 18 today, in the-"

"Yeah, I know. In the Watch Tree."

"Fine. Here are your bow and arrows. Next, please."

I sighed, grabbing the weapons, and started off down the path through the trees that would take me to Area 18.

"Hey Lopez, wait up."

I spun around and groaned.

"Please don't tell me that you're at Area 18 too?"

Brian grinned evilly. "Yup."

The rest of the way there I ignored Brian's friendly taunts, knowing that that irritated him the most. When we finally reached our destination, I set off for the Watch Tree with a quick "Bye.". I found it, the one tree with a green marking instead of the usual yellow, and quickly began to climb.

I was always assigned to the Watch Tree because of my size. Though I could use an ax proficiently, it was so huge to me that I tired quickly, so they stuck me up in a tree with a bow and arrow to spot and get rid of potential threats to the workers. Once at the top, I found a comfortable enough branch and settled down. To pass the time, I threw pine cones at Brian. With the addition of the new, fresh workers, more trees fell and soon the air was rich with the heady scent of pine.

Every once in a while I would spy a wildcat or wolf prowling along the edges of the Area. In those instances I would send an arrow speeding into the wild animal, and the workers would take it to the supervising Peacekeeper, who would bring it to the butcher, and it would eventually end up as part of our meager rations. Other than these few times, I really had nothing to do but sit on the tree and watch the workers scurry around below me.

I saw Brian, face serious, muscles straining as he swung his ax into a tree trunk. Brian had nice muscles. He was actually quite handsome.

Wait, what? No, no no no no no. This was Brian. _Brian_. My friend. That I love/hate. That's it.

But that nagging little voice in my head wouldn't go away for the rest of the day.

**Brian's POV **

The gong sounded, and we straightened up, wiping sweat from our brows with the hems of our shirts. From the corner of my eye I saw Lauren scurrying down from her tree, bow and arrow slung over her shoulder.

I had long ago realized how beautiful and generally perfect she was. Now the only problem was convincing myself that I didn't love her. Which I didn't.

"Hey, ready to go to the meeting?" her voice startled me out of my reverie.

"Sure. Let's go." I responded, and we walked back to the checkpoint, handing our tools to the Peacekeeper.

We made our way to the hill just next to the woods. On the crest of the hill sat a tree. A tree that, at the moment, was surrounded by our friends. Lauren and I merged with the group.

After everyone arrived, we formed a circle and sat down.

"Ok, guys. Tomorrow is going to be a bad day." Julia started.

"The Reaping." Dylan added softly.

"Yes." Julia continued. "And I know it's going to be horrible. We all do. But we have to stay strong and stay together. Don't give the Capitol the satisfaction of scaring us. Whoever gets drawn out of that ball will be drawn, no matter how much we panic. Just hope that it isn't one of us. If it is, remember: There is absolutely no volunteering. We all swore that we wouldn't volunteer years ago. Honor that promise. Now go home, we have a long day ahead of us."

You could always count on Julia for a good, inspiring speech.

We split up with muttered goodbyes, subdued by the thought of what we faced tomorrow.

I walked back to my cabin near the edge of the woods, sorting my thoughts. I had already decided that I couldn't think about who would be chosen. I couldn't handle that kind of speculation. Instead I thought about Lauren. Her smirk as she insulted me, her graceful figure as she drew that bow. Her, sitting under the tree next to Julia, her face stoic and beautiful. But I didn't love her. Of course not.

The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was how perfectly her hand would fit into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Reaping**

**Brian's POV **

"Hey, Brian" a voice cooed from somewhere above me.

"Brian, it's time to get up" added another.

"Come on, little Brian, wake up" yet another person sang.

I moaned, burying my head in my pillow and pulling the blanket up over my head.

"Baby Brian better get up…"

"If little Bri-Bri doesn't get up, Bri-Bri's going to get in trouble"

I merely groaned again, trying to sink back into my wonderful dream. The voices whispered and giggled for a moment before they shut up and one set of footsteps traveled away from my mat on the floor. Soon, I heard the footsteps returning, and an odd sloshing noise.

"Is baby Bri-Bri going to get up?" I didn't move.

The next thing I knew, it felt as if I was being bitchslapped by a tidal wave, soaked in freezing cold water. I jerked up in my bed to see my 3 older brothers doubled over in laughter.

"What the hell?" I wiped water from my eyes.

"Your face" choked out Jake before relapsing into laughter. Sam and Andrew just laughed harder.

"Very funny." I muttered, climbing off of my mat and stalking to the corner of our hut to grab a towel.

"Think of it this way," Andrew snorted, "at least you don't have to bathe for the reaping!"

"I'm so grateful that I think I will strangle you all."

"Just get dressed. You'll never be as funny as us." Jake sneered, "we'll be at the square, waiting for the reaping."

"What? It's way too early for the Reaping."

"Uh, no it's not. You slept in. It's 11, the Reaping is in an hour."

"WHY DID YOU NOT THROW WATER AT ME EARLIER?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. We just forgot."

I just stared at them, speechless.

"We're going to meet Mom and Dad, don't get picked, Bri-Bri."

"Good luck, baby Brian."

"I hope little Bri-Guy doesn't have to go to the Capital, who would we throw water at then?"

They walked out the door, shoving each other and joking.

I buried my face in the towel, loudly cursing whatever temporary insanity that had caused my parents to insist on all of us living together, to promote "bonding" or something idiotic like that.

Quickly drying myself off, I threw on a nice, button down shirt and some neat pants. I hopped out the door, pulling on my shoes, my tie draped around my neck.

On the walk to the main square I finished tying my shoes and tie, ignoring the strange looks I got from passerby. Once there, I joined Darren, Joey, Dylan, Nick, and a few other of our friends in the area sectioned off for 17 year old guys. A little ways away from us, beyond the dividing rope, stood the girls. Lauren looked especially beautiful today in a black flowered dress, her hair curled and hanging down her back. She stood between Julia and Meredith, her face composed but a glint of panic in her eye. I continued to watch her until Walker nudged me out of my reverie.

"Yo, Brian. It's starting."

The mayor mounted the stage, sending a ripple of quiet spreading out through the people watching below. He began to read the boring, seemingly never ending Treaty of Treason, outlining our horrible sins against the glorious Capital, detailing the horrific form of compensation we must now pay for our wrongdoing, showing us that they own us. Entertainment_. Fun_. That is what we are, merely another game for them to enjoy. They take what we create, our resources, products, animals. Our children. They take, and they destroy. They use for their own pleasure, and we stand by and watch and grovel at their feet because what else can we do? He reads the list of District 7 victors, a decent sized list, and for a moment an unbearable rage rises up in my chest, but then the mayor introduces Avarya Rison, District 7's escort, and that rage transforms into contempt for this primped woman, prodded into far too small clothes and masked with what looks like pounds of make up.

"Hello!" she chirps, excited. "Happy Hunger Games! Ooh, I can just feel how excited you all must be!"

Darren and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

Avarya prattles on for a few minutes about how truly _excited_ she is to be here and how _honored_ each and every one of us should feel to be able to _represent the glory_ of our District. Cue more eye rolling.

Finally she wrapped up her spiel and skipped to the giant glass ball with a shrill giggle of "Time to find the lucky lady!"

Absolute silence fell over the assembled District. Avarya's slender finger probed the white paper slips inside the ball, swirling them around, until she snagged one of them. I glanced over at the girl's section. Our friends were holding their breath, waiting, with faces pale and muscles taut. Lauren and Julia had seized each other's hands with an iron grip. I had just returned my eyes to Avarya when she plucked the chosen slip out of the ball, unfolding it.

"Hem hem" she cleared her throat, and then, in a high pitched and excited voice, read out the name:

"Lauren Lopez."

I stopped breathing. No, no, no, no, I must have heard the name wrong, because that simply couldn't happen. It couldn't.

And yet Lauren was walking towards the stage, her face still in that calm, composed mask, but her eyes an ocean of panic and disbelief.

I wanted to run towards her, to scream and yell and make everyone see how much of a mistake this was. Lauren was too small! She would be crushed! No, this couldn't happen. I stood, rooted to the ground, unable to breathe, as my life fell to pieces around me, because the moment that she was taken from me was the moment that I, for the first time in my life, allowed myself to truly love her.

**Lauren's POV **

"Lauren Lopez."

Me?

I stiffened, my brain on overdrive as I tried to process what was happening. Julia pulled me in closer to her, embracing me and whispered "stay strong" in my ear before releasing my hand and stepping back.

I took one step, then another towards the stage. I saw my face projected on the screens hung on the sides of the buildings surrounding the square, and arranged my features so that I would at least look calm. How soon before those screens would show my death?

People parted before me, like Moses parting the Red Sea in those stories we read in Ancient Culture class in school.

I reached the stage and went to stand beside Avarya Rison, the escort. I was a good foot shorter than her, though that may have been assisted by the gigantic heels she was wearing.

"Would anyone like to volunteer as tribute in the place of Ms. Lopez?" Avarya chirped.

I searched the crowd, locating my friends. Jaime was crying into Denise's shoulder, Meredith stark white and clutching her hand. I caught Julia's eyes, saw her internal battle between the promise that we had all made and the fierce instinct of friendship telling her to help me, to save me. Never breaking eye contact, I, almost imperceptibly, shook my head. Here was one thing that I absolutely would not allow her to do for me. I watched as her eyes filled with pain and tears.

_Stay strong _

"No? Anyone? Okay then, on to the boys!" gabbed Avarya, skipping away from me and to the boys' ball. Now it was time to stop worrying about my own future and worry about the futures of my friends. I looked over to the boys' section. Most looked completely shocked, staring at me with horror. Brian was just watching me, his eyes brimming with pain and worry and something else, something that I couldn't identify.

Avarya picked a slip, calling a name that I couldn't care less about because it wasn't Joe or Darren or Joey or Dylan or Jim or anybody else. Especially Brian. We just watched each other as Avarya finished the ceremony, finally tearing my eyes off of his when I was instructed to turn and shake hands with my male counterpart. This was the first time I got a good look at him. A tall, skinny boy, all arms and legs, who couldn't be older than 15. He was trying desperately to look strong, but, as I clasped his hand, I felt his body's violent shaking.

Soon after we were ushered off the stage and into the Justice Building, into an ancient elevator that creaked and shuddered dangerously. We were separated then, and placed into rooms where we would await our visitors.

My first visitors were my parents. My mother cried, rocking me back and forth, and I buried my face into her shirt, inhaling one last smell of her comforting perfume. My father stood to the side, clutching my hand.

_Stay strong _

Soon it was time for them to go. They were yanked out of the door by impatient Peacekeepers, their hands extended to me, pleading with the Peacekeepers, with the Capitol, with all of Panem to just go away and let them have me back.

_Stay strong _

Once they had been pried from the doorway and thrown from the room, I barely had enough time to take a deep, shuddering breath before the door almost burst off of its hinges and my frantic friends came flooding into the room.

_Stay strong_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Goodbyes**

**Lauren's POV **

I was immediately enveloped in a loud, pressing crowd of arms reaching to embrace me. If I weren't completely surrounded, the force of their well-meaning attack would have bowled me over.

After a few minutes of this, they calmed down and I was able to make sense of the scene surrounding me.

Julia stood next to me, clutching my hand, her face white, tears trickling down her cheeks. On my other side, Meredith had buried her face in Denise's shoulder. Jaime was crying into Joey's chest, and Walker had come up from behind me, hugging me tightly. The others were clustered around. The girls were crying, the boys pretending that they weren't. Everyone was here. Except for one, the one that I somehow needed to see the most.

"Lolo…" Julia whispered.

"It's ok, Jules. I-"

"No!" Dylan exploded, "It's not ok! None of this is ok! This is all screwed up, and we can't do anything to fix it!"

We all stared at our usually quiet friend, shocked.

"You…you have to try as hard as you can." Dylan whispered, looking at me helplessly.

"You have to come back home to us" murmured Julia.

"Right," Dylan affirmed, "You have to come back home, Lauren, or…everything will just fall apart."

"No. If I don't come home-" a moan arose from my friends at this, "Listen!" I said, more clearly, "It's a possibility. I'm not overwhelmingly strong. I'm certainly not big I-"

"But you can shoot!" Walker desperately butted in.

"Yeah, and you're fast!" said Joey.

"And strong, for a girl!" added Jim, "Remember all of your dance classes at school? You are strong from those!"

"Look!" I shouted, raising my voice above their growing clamor, "I'm just saying, if I don't come home, don't fall apart. You have each other."

The Peacekeepers opened the door, silently conducting my friends out. It hit me.

_This may be the last time I ever see them _

Suddenly I was up, pushing myself against the Peacekeeper's restraining arms.

"It'll be ok! I love you all so much!" I looked Julia straight in the eye as I added "_Stay strong"_

Then the door slammed shut and I was left in sudden peace. Locked in silence that had never felt louder.

The door eased open, and the person I needed to speak to the most edged his way into the room.

His eyes met mine, and that was all it took.

He was by my side instantly, sweeping me into a warm, solid hug, letting me cry into his shoulder. The first tears I had allowed myself since my name was called.

"Shh, shhh" he whispered into my hair.

"Brian" I choked out before another round of sobs gripped me and shook me, squeezing me tightly until I couldn't find any breath.

"Shhh, Lolo, It's going to be ok. I believe in you. I believe that you can win." he said, clutching me close to his chest. I felt his heartbeat, pounding against mine.

I never realized how much I needed him.

"I'm…I'm just…I'm so scared, Brian." I whisper into the comforting curve of his shoulder, admitting the truth that has been weighing on me since I mounted the stage.

"It's ok. Anybody would be scared. You'd be insane not to be." he said, stroking my hair.

"But…but what if…"

Brian pulled away slightly, looking me straight in the eye. "Lauren. I believe that you can do this. You're a fighter, Lolo, and you can do it. You can come home. Back to us. Back to me."

And then the Peacekeepers were coming through the door and they were pulling us apart and shoving him through the door and I was clinging to Brian and crying because finally, finally I understood what was was in his eyes.

His hand was ripped out of mine as he was dragged through the doorway. Right before the door closed on him, our eyes met for the last time.

"Brian!" I cried, shoving at the Peacekeepers.

"I love you." he whispered, his voice quiet and yet so loud, echoing around in my head, reverberating through my body. I opened my mouth to respond, to say something, _anything _that would make sense of the whirling cyclone of emotions that was tearing through me.

And then the door slammed shut.

**Brian's POV **

I collapsed against the sunlit wall of the Justice Building, outside of which I had been mercilessly thrown by Peacekeepers moments ago.

"Brian?" came a tentative voice.

I looked up. Crowded around me were all of my friends. Except for one. One that, despite my brave words to her moments ago, I might never see again. I slumped back down the wall.

"Brian? What happened?" asked Julia. I mumbled something unintelligible to even me and retreated even farther into the cave of my arms, but an unwanted voice quickly battered itself against my defenses.

"Oooh, did little Baby Brian get a friend reaped?"

"I think Bri-Bri might have had a little crush on the short one."

"Aww, is Baby all sad now that one of his friends is going to die?"

My anger overcomes my grief and I leap to my feet, spinning around and shoving Jake against a wall.

"You better shut up right now before I rip your arm off." I hiss into his face before a Peacekeeper jogs over and yanks me off him. Jake gathers Sam and Andrew and sets off at a quick pace for our cabin, casting a frightened glance back at me.

Everyone stares at me, shocked, as I sink back down the wall and bury my face in my hands.

"I told her I loved her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Departure**

**Lauren's POV**

Once Brian was pulled away, I began to panic, my jagged breathing piercing the silent room.  
><em>He loves me<em>  
>He loves <em>me<em>  
><em>Do I love him?<em>  
><em>What am I supposed to do now?<em>  
>I thrust everything from my mind as the Peacekeepers reentered the room. If I thought about it now, I would be lost, wandering around my mind for hours, searching to find the answer, or even just the proper reaction.<br>They marched me from the room and, after a very awkward elevator ride, out of the sunlight briefly kissed my skin before I was plunged back into shadow, under the pine overhang over the train station. Here, the Peacekeepers stopped. From watching this, year after year, I knew that from here, I was expected to set off through the gauntlet of cameras and into the black, sleek tribute train by myself.  
>I took the first step. Then another. I kept my head high, praying that the cameras couldn't focus on the barely-wiped away tear tracks or the red tinge to my cheeks and eyes. Soon I had been swallowed into the air-conditioned depths of the train. I heard the boy enter behind me, then the 2 victors that I guessed would be mentoring us, then Avarya. The door slid shut.<br>Immediately, the train began to move, and I slid down the wall, balancing my forehead on my knees.  
>My mental floodgates broke and my thoughts burst forth, each vying for my utmost attention.<br>_He loves me_  
><em>But I'm probably going to die<em>  
><em>But he loves me<em>  
><em>Yeah, but I'm probably never going to see him again<em>  
><em>He loves me<em>  
><em>But do I love him?<em>  
>"Um, are you ok?"<br>I looked up to see the boy crouching above me, features etched with concern. I just stared at him. What an odd question for someone who's probably going to be dead in 2 weeks to ask someone who's probably also going to be dead in 2 weeks.  
>"Um, I just, I mean, you were, uh, just collapsing and I, I was just wondering, you know, if you were hurt or something."<br>"I'm not hurt" This was most likely the only thing right now that I knew for certain.  
>"Oh, ok, then do you-"<br>"Girl! Get up off the floor, you look unhinged!" snapped Avarya, straightening her hair.  
>"My name is Lauren" I growled, then took the boy's offered hand. He pulled me to my feet.<br>"Fine. Lauren, then, go with Hickory down the train to your compartments. We'll be expecting you for dinner."  
>The boy, Hickory, mumbled something unintelligible.<br>"Speak up, for heaven's sake, I can't understand a word you're saying" Avarya sneered.  
>"I said, call me Kory." the boy said, louder this time.<br>"Tsk, tsk, nicknames are such foolishness. Now, off to your compartments. And please clean yourselves up, I can't stand the smell". Avarya trotted off in the opposite direction from where she had pointed us before I could shove her against the wall-surely she would already be off balance from those precarious shoes-and explain that, while both of us had bathed today, even our water smelled of the woods, and that, further, the woods smelled wonderful, unlike herself.  
>We turned to our mentors, wondering if they had any further opinions on what we should do. The older one, a tall, gruff man of about 60, just glared at us. Kory would have the misfortune of dealing with him. The other one, a girl only a year older than me who had won just last year, straightened up, attempting to look confident and powerful, but I caught a glimpse of doubt in her eyes.<br>"Well, go then" boomed the man. We went.  
>Once in my compartment, I collapsed on the bed.<br>_Brian_  
><em>Did I love him?<em>  
>With this question in mind, I stepped into the adjoining bathroom, wanting to wash the bad luck of today from my skin. I encountered no bathtub, but rather a shower, something I had never seen except in pictures. I cautiously prodded the lever that I knew would turn it on. Nothing happened. I pressed it more firmly and water burst from the shower head above.<br>After an hour which was spent first deciphering how, exactly, to get warm water, and then enjoying it as it thundered down across my head and back, I wrapped myself in a towel and walked back into the main room of the compartment, opening the huge closet.  
>Finally selecting a simple, comfortable outfit, I lay back down on my bed.<br>_Did I love Brian?_  
>No sooner had the question bloomed in my mind than I hear Avarya's shrill voice, shouting "Dinnertime!" through my thin door. I sighed and sat up, pushing the question out of my mind again. It would just have to wait.<p>

Brian's POV  
>Nothing I had experienced before could compare to the anguish I felt, watching her disappear into that train. I stumbled backwards, bumping against Walker's shoulder. He automatically reached out to steady me, then left his hand there, a small gesture of comfort.<br>"She's gone." I whispered.  
>"I know." answered Walker.<br>"She…she's really gone."  
>Julia burst into tears beside me, burying her head into Dylan's chest. I didn't say anything more, mentally composing a message to Lauren.<br>_You're gone. Everything's gone. You have to come back. You have to, or we'll all be wandering around, searching for you, forever. You can't leave us alone, Lolo, you have to come home. Come home to me._  
><em>I love you<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: On the Train

Lauren's POV  
>I slide open the door to the eating compartment and step into the warm room. The table is laid with an array of foreign, delicious smelling dishes and Kory and our mentors are slumped around the table. Avarya is primly perched on her seat at the head. "Hello. How kind of you to show up." she snaps at me, spearing some green food on the end of her fork.<br>I'm too exhausted to formulate a biting and witty response, instead glaring at her as I collapse into my seat. I stare at the food in front of me. Most of it I have never seen before, and can only guess at what's in it. I finally decide to choose at random, picking whatever dish catches my eye and piling my plate high with it.  
>"So strategy" growls the older, male mentor. I think his name is Jed. "You, boy, you don't look like you could snap a twig in half. In fact, it looks like you could be snapped in half. And you, girl, you don't even look like you could even hold an ax. They must be bigger than you."<br>I sit straight up in my chair, feeling my face begin to flush with anger. "First of all, I don't even _use_an ax. I'm a _watcher_. And Kory can use one perfectly fine, _thank you very much_. And second, do you people even use _names_?"  
>"I have your life in my hands, <em>girl<em>, so shut your face before I put my fist into it!" he thundered.  
>"Ok boys and girls, let's all settle down!" twittered Avarya nervously. Jed and I sat back in our seats, breathing quickly, fists clenched. Kory reassuring bumped his knee with mine under the table.<br>"So…strategy?" asked the girl tribute, Johanna. "Well, Lauren, you aren't that big, so…maybe you could pretend to be weak? You're a watcher, so you're obviously not, but if you pretend, then maybe they'll overlook you"  
>"What are you, stupid?" scoffed Jed, "That was your strategy last year, brainless. Nobody'll buy it this year."<br>I saw Johanna wince, almost imperceptibly, then regain her composure. "It was just an idea" she muttered, looking down at her lap, eyes hard.  
>The rest of the meal slipped by in an uncomfortable silence. I shoveled my food down my throat, just wanting to leave, until finally I stood up and practically ran out of the compartment, throwing a curt "bye" over my shoulder.<br>I was halfway down the hallway to my compartment when I heard the footsteps behind me.  
>"Lauren! Hey, Lauren, wait up!"<br>I stopped and turned to see Kory running up behind me, short of breath.  
>"What do you want, Kory?" I didn't mean to sound annoyed, but the exertion from today's events had exhausted me until I couldn't control the emotions slipping into my voice. Thankfully, though, the younger boy didn't notice any undertones of exasperation, because he plowed right ahead: "So, I was thinking. They're not going to be much help, so maybe we could help each other! We could try to keep each other safe. Two is better than one."<br>At first, I was wary of his idea. But as I turned it around in my head, it seemed better and better. I was pretty much a midget, who, though I was fast and agile, probably couldn't even lift or use a heavy spear or ax, though it pained me to admit that Jed was right. Kory was strong and tall, but he was awkward and gawky and _young_. We could help each other.  
>I smiled and held out a hand. "Alright, Kory. It's a deal."<br>Later that night, as I lay in my bed, a hurricane of emotions attacked me.  
>Relief that I would have someone to watch my back. Fear that I would end up having to kill him, because I was beginning to feel genuine affection for my awkward friend. Apprehension at what was going to happen to me in the mysterious, powerful, pampered, vapid Capitol. Terror at what I was going to be thrown into in a few short days. And underneath it all, like a heartbeat:<br>_He loves me_  
>I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep amid my cyclone of feelings.<p>

Brian's POV  
>We all huddled around the fire in Joey's house, none of us willing to spend the night alone. Most of the girls were openly crying. Most of the boys were trying to pretend that they weren't. Me, I was just sitting there, surrounded by friends, embraced by fear.<br>Tomorrow she would be paraded in front of the Capitol. Then she would be locked into the Training Center, forced to train with weapons that were probably heavier than her. She would be prodded into an interview, an interview that would share her with all of Panem. She did't _belong_ to all of Panem. She belonged to _us_. She belonged to _me_. But then they took her, like they take everything that we treasure. And then, she would be in the arena.  
>I buried my face in my hands, trying to banish the thoughts from my head. But they wouldn't leave. They pressed against my head, thrusting themselves against my pounding headache.<br>I felt arms encircle me and looked down to find Julia cuddling up against my side, pressing her wet face into my shoulder. I put my arm around her. We all needed to stay together, to comfort each other. If I didn't have them, I didn't have anyone, and if I didn't have anyone, there was no way that I could survive the days to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Parade**

**Lauren's POV**

The next morning I woke up to my compartment being plunged into total darkness. I sat straight up in terror, confused as to what was happening, before my common sense took over and reminded me that we were probably just passing through the tunnel protecting the Capitol. I climbed out of bed, switching on a light, and began my search through the huge closet.

Once I had finally found a pair of comfortable black leggings and a looser purple shirt, I made my way out of my compartment and to the dinner compartment. Inside it, I found the table piled high with breakfast food and surrounded by grumpy people. I covered my plate with delicious looking food, poured a glass of some coffee (a delicious drink that I never would have been able to afford in District 7), and sat down right as we exited the tunnel and light came pouring back in through the window. I couldn't help myself, I ran to the window. Kory followed right behind me, and we both peered through the wide glass window. The buildings, brightly colored, glittered in the sun, the canals and ponds gently undulating and throwing rippling reflections onto the surrounding people and buildings. It was beautiful, more beautiful that it appeared on TV, but it looked so fake.

The people wandering the streets darted closer to us once they recognized a tribute train. They lined the tracks, cheering, screaming, waving. They looked fake as well, even more so than the city around them. Toy people in a toy city.

An hour later, I was lying on a hard metal table while 3 people circled me, applying a stinging, burning lotion to my body and hair. They had already removed, by use of extremely painful methods, much of the hair from my body and face. Once they were done applying this lotion, they blasted me with cold water from a hose and toweled me down. They then exited the room. In a flash, I was sitting up, clutching the thin robe around me.

The door slid open and a short, fat man waddled in. He was clothed in a floor length, magenta pink jacket and a bright green pantsuit, his face decorated with intricate silver tattoos. He squinted at me and grabbing my arm, pulled me to my feet.

"Robe off." he grunted, yanking it off my shoulders. He then proceeded to circle me as if I were a hunk of meat that he was inspecting. He grunted again, then shoved my robe back on my face, and, barely giving me enough time to put it on, grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an adjacent room with a clothing rack in the corner.

Soon I was standing by my chariot on the lowest floor of the Remake Center, wearing my costume and waiting for Kory and his stylist to arrive. Frid, my stylist, was striding around me, making last adjustments to the long, chocolate brown dress with the subtle pattern of tree bark in a slightly darker color. THe dress clung to my body until my hips, where it slunk to the ground. My hair was woven with green leaves. I may not like Frid, but there was no denying his talent at designing, though it somehow didn't translate into his own personal style.

Kory arrived, wearing a similar costume, only with pants and a shirt, and we got ready to be presented to the Capitol for the first time. Frid and Geia, Kory's stylist, helped us into the gilded chariot, straightening our costumes and hair.

"Just wave, pretend you like them" grunted Frid as he stepped back, admiring his work. With a jolt, the horses began to move, pulling us towards the open doors. I looked over at Kory. He was turning faintly green and shaking like a leaf.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." I whispered to him, gripping his hand in an effort to comfort him. He shot me a quivering smile and squeezed my hand tighter as we emerged into the blazing light of the late afternoon.

Brian's POV

I kept my eyes trained on the entrance to the remake center as the parade of tributes began. _1, 2, 3, 4…_ The districts went by like a blur as I watched with bated breath for the 7th chariot. Finally, it emerged from the building.

I stopped breathing, eyes trained on her and only her. Lauren looked _beautiful_. She was wearing a long, draping dress and had leaves and vines entwined in her hair. She looked shocked, and a little scared, but as the chariot progressed along its route, her fear seemed to fade and she began to smile, waving hesitantly at the screaming crowd. They were cheering her name, showering her with flowers. But then, I saw where her hand was.

Why was she holding hands with _him_? He was just a kid, barely 14! And he looked terrified. Anyone who was lucky enough to hold Lauren's hand should be appreciating it, not just standing there, scared! Didn't she know that he would be fighting to kill her? What if she loved _him_?

No. I couldn't believe that. If I believed that, it would be like believing she had given up on me. On us. And I couldn't even entertain that theory.

No.

I kept my eyes on Lauren as her chariot finished it's journey and formed a semi-circle with the other chariots around the stage set up in front of the Training Center. I watched her and only her as the small, greasy President Snow gave a short speech welcoming them to the Capitol. Even after she disappeared into the Training Center, I stared at the closed doors where I had last seen her, reliving her beauty in my mind's eye.

She had to come home. She just had to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Training

Lauren's POV

****_I was wandering down the forest path, all alone. The sun shone brightly, filtering through the leafy canopy above my head to grace my head and shoulders. The birds were singing, small animals were rustling through the bushes, the scent of pine permeated the air._

_I was home._

_I just wandered for a while, winding my way through the woods on a never ending path, until the trees ended and a green, gently sloping hill rose in front of me. At the crest of the hill sat a tree. Quickly scaling the hill, I settled at the base of the tree, resting my back against the rough bark._

_"Hey, Lolo." Brian stepped out of the trees, a huge smile on his face. I grinned back with equal enthusiasm, thrilled to see him in this peaceful, beautiful place._

_"Hi, Brian."_

_He came to sit next to me. I leaned my head against his shoulder, his arm encircling my shoulders. His other hand clasped one one of mine._

_It was perfect._

BAM BAM BAM

_The world was breaking apart, the tree gone, the sunlight shattered, Brian torn from my side._

_"BRIAN!" I screamed, my words torn from my mouth by a sudden, viscous wind._

__"LAUREN!"_ I heard Brian yell._

BAM BAM BAM

_Thrown from my peaceful world with the tree and the sun and Brian, stolen by chaos and terror, ruled by wind and storms. Twisted, thrown, over and under, up and down._

_Suddenly, everything was still._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I LOVE YOU"_

_A whispered promise in the face of uncertain fear, twisted and transformed into the wail of the wind as it battered against my ears, my face, my entire body._

__"LAUREN! WAKE UP!"

I jolted awake with a start, tangled in the silky sheets of the Capitol, the banging that had torn my dream to shreds coming from the locked door, which was shaking with the force of the blows.

"LAUREN! DO I NEED TO FIND SOMEONE WITH A KEY?"

I throw myself out of bed and stumble to the door, unlocking and opening it, deftly stepping out of the doorway as Avarya careens through it, still shouting my name.

She stumbles to a stop, spinning on her heel and scowling at me.

"Well. Now that you're up, maybe you would care to join us?" She snapped and stalked out of the room. I stared at her retreating back, mouth agape, before groaning and throwing open my closet doors.

Ten minutes later, I was stalking into the dining room, where everyone was clustered around a table laden with food. I slumped into my seat and began to stuff myself with everything that smelled good, determined to put on as much weight as I could before going into the Arena.

Jed began to talk. "Today training starts. We need to talk strategy, which we could have done earlier if the _girl_ hadn't been late."

Johanna cleared her throat. "So, um, do you want to be coached together or separately?"

Jed snorted. "Of course they want to be coached separately, brainless. Nobody in their right mind would want to give anything away."

I felt my face flush in anger. "Well, _ actually_, Kory and I formed an alliance. So, as long as Kory is still willing, we would like to be coached together." I looked to Kory for support, and he sat up straight, nodding his head.

"See, this is why you're going to die. You've got less brains than the trees you cut down" Jed sneered.

"At least someone _wants_ to by my ally." I countered, "nobody would team up with you if you were the last person on earth."

Jed lurched to his feet, his face angry and threatening. "Y'know, there's no rules about fights between _mentors_ and tributes, want to see if those witty comebacks protect you in a fight?"

"Jed!" shrieked Avarya, horrified. "We help our tributes, not hurt them!"

"This little twig is just asking to be hit" Jed growled, glaring at me. Nonetheless, he slowly lowered himself back into his seat, staring me down the whole time.

"So…um, what can you do?" asked Johanna after a sufficiently long awkward silence.

Kory is the first to talk. "Well, I can use an ax. I'm pretty sure I could throw one or two if necessary."

"That'll come in handy, I think" said Johanna, nodding. "What about you, Lauren?"

"I was a watcher" I say, "I can climb, and shoot a bit."

"Great!" she responded, "that'll be helpful."

"So, what should we do in training?" Kory asked hesitantly.

Johanna's eye's widened. "Oh. Um…you should…try to hide your skills?"

Jed snorted. "Don't be stupid, stupid. That's basically your strategy from last year. It'll be expected. And, if they're weak, they'll get no sponsors. The gamemakers will give them a lower number, and everything will crash and burn. Show your strengths. If you're so determined to form an alliance, make some friends. It can't hurt to have more people on your side, if you're so determined to ruin your chances by doing that. Show off."

Johanna flushed. "Um, ok. Just do what he said."

"Time to go!" cut in Avarya. "We don't want to be late, now do we?"

She pulled us from our chairs, sweeping us behind her and into the elevator. Soon we were whizzing down to the basement.

We were among the last to arrive, some stragglers from 9 and 12 coming in behind us, but, otherwise, the other tributes were clustered around a trainer.

She began to talk about the various stations, but I let my eyes and mind wander. Some stations were unfamiliar, some I recognized from similar weapons and tools from back home. I saw a station filled with different types of plants. I assumed that this was to determine our skill at knowing which were edible and which were poisonous, and internally scoffed. Any child from 7 could pass that test in their sleep. The sight of the axes was strangely comforting, a reminder of home. I could almost smell the pine, hear the chopping wood, the friendly taunts from one worker to another. Soon we were released to wander among the stations.

Kory and I drifted towards the weapons, picking them up and examining them. Kory grabbed an ax, hefting it in his hand and twirling it around. A quick scan of the room showed that he held the attention of many of the tributes.

"Throw it" I hissed, standing on my toes to get as close to his ear as I could.

"What?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Throw it. They're all watching you. Show them what you can do."

He stared back at me with wide eyes, and I gestured to the target set up a short way away.

"Throw it."

Kory took a deep breath and got a tighter grip on the ax. Releasing his breath, focusing on his target, he moved forward, the ax an extension of his arm. Suddenly, it was out of his hand, spinning and speeding across the room to land with a _thunk_ in the very center of the target. I grinned up at him. "Nice."

"Thanks" he grinned back. "Now it's your turn."

"With the axes? Geez Kory, I don't even think I can lift one of those things."

"No, no! With something that you want to try!"

I thought for a minute, glancing around the room. The bows would be the easy choice, more familiar to me than my own hand. But I didn't want to reassure myself in a skill I already knew I had. I wanted something new, something different. My eye caught on the knives.

I strolled over and picked one up, then another. turning the two over in my hands. A Capitol worker wielding a long, heavy sword paced up to me.

"Would you like to practice?"

"Yes, please."

We squared off, him swinging the sword in practice. The knives fit squarely in my hands, fitting better than almost anything I had ever held before.

The Capitol assistant raised the sword, bringing it down in a quick slashing motion that would have cut me in half, had I still been there. But I was behind him, having spun out of the way as soon as I read his intentions in his body language.

We continued like this for a while, him twisting and stumbling around with that heavy sword, me quickly and deftly stepping or ducking out of the way, attacking or parrying with my knives whenever possible.

_This is almost like dancing_, I thought to myself as I leaped over a low cut aimed at my knees, lashing out at the assistant's padded collarbone, tearing a gash in the material.

Spying a break in the now exhausted assistant's rhythm, I lunge forward, placing myself too close to him for his sword to be of use, and plunge one knife into the layer of padding protecting his stomach, while my other hand presses the second knife to his throat.

I step back, grinning with satisfaction, and it is only then when I realize how silent the room is. Glancing around, I see that every tribute has their attention focused on me, blatantly staring. The only noise comes from the disgruntled assistant trudging to a corner and stripping off his shredded pads.

Suddenly self conscious, I turn red and make my way back to Kory, who is looking at me with his mouth open.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he whispers as the room erupts in noise again, the other tributes going back to their previous activities.

"I took the dancing class for a few years, and that's sort of similar. I don't know, it just seemed…natural!" I explain, my cheeks flaming.

The rest of the morning passes quickly. We try our hand at different weapon and survival stations. I laugh at Kory when he attempts to shoot a bow, he returns the favor when I try to throw a spear. Soon, it's lunch time and we're being corralled, with all the other tributes, into a large room dotted with tables.

Kory and I cover our trays with food and claim a table for ourselves, looking around at the other tributes, interested. The tributes from 1 were, as usual, well fed and healthy looking. This applied to those from Districts 2 and 4 as well, though the girl from 4 lacked the sneaky, self-satisfied look of the others. She looked younger, as well. The boy from 2 was _huge_, at least a foot and a half taller than me, and 2 times as thick. The girl was also large, though a bit slimmer than him. The tributes from 12 looked scrawny and underfed, huddling by themselves in a corner. The rest were nondescript, none really standing out in my mind.

The girl from 4 approached us hesitantly. She was taller than I was, but shorter than Kory, about average height. Her hair was dark brown, almost black, and she watched us with green-blue eyes. She had to be around 13, there was no way that she was older than Kory.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked quietly.

Kory smiled up at her. "Of course!" he replied, moving over to make room for her at our table.

During lunch, we chatted, getting to know her better, "making friends" as Jed had said. Her name was Emily Bay. She was 13 years old. She had 6 older brothers at home, most too old for the reaping.

Soon, the bell was rung and we were ushered back into the training room. This time, however, Emily stayed with us. We found that she could easily weave a net out of almost anything, was proficient with a trident, and could wield a spear like it was a part of her body, fluid and beautiful and deadly. She, in turn, discovered new things about us. At the end of the day, we were joking around like best friends, teasing each other and easily making conversation.

The rest of training passed like this, working with the weapons and survival stations with Emily and Kory, then talking with them at lunch. We were slowly discovering each other, forming a bond of friendship.

Kory was stupid, however, if he didn't think that I saw the way that he looked at Emily. He didn't want to be just her friend. A part of me wanted to talk to him, to warn him about the dangers of creating lasting feelings for someone when both of you were likely to die. I held back, though. Maybe it was the blatant hope that I saw in his eyes when he looked at her. Maybe it was my subconscious acknowledgement that, if I yelled at him for having feelings for her, I would be contradicting my own friendship with both Emily and Kory, not to mention my jumble of confused emotions about-

Nevermind. I would just leave him alone, see what he did by himself.

Soon, it was the end of training, time for the individual sessions with the Gamemakers. Emily went in before us, her face set. Soon, they were calling Kory. He entered the training room, fists clenched to stop the shaking of his hands. Fifteen minutes passed, and they were calling my name.

I walked into the room with my head held high, determined to show them what I could do. Making my way immediately to the knives, I grabbed two and beckoned to an assistant. I easily beat him, ducking under his sword after several exchanged blows and digging the knife into the padding over his side.

Glancing up at the Gamemakers, I saw them nodding, impressed with my speed and accuracy. But I wanted more. I wanted to wow them, to show them what I could do. An idea popped into my head and I grinned.

I headed over to the archery station, selecting a dependable looking bow and quiver and slinging them over my shoulder. I walked to the wall, examining it. The Gamemakers watched me in curiosity.

Whoever had designed this room had been making an effort to be pleasing to the eye, and had covered the wall in a complicated pattern of ridges, which suited my purpose perfectly. I took a deep breath and began to climb.

Soon I had reached the ceiling, at least 20 feet above the ground, and the Gamemakers were watching me with amazement. The lights in the training room were evenly spaced, hanging on wires to dangle above the ground. Carefully judging the distance, I did what I would only do in drastic situations back at home; I leaped.

In the forest, sometimes, a worker would forget which tree they were to be chopping, and would instead begin to hack at my tree. Usually I was able to alert them or the Peacekeepers before anything drastic happened, but sometimes they would manage to fell the tree before I could make them stop. Because of this, sometimes it was necessary to leap from the tree to another before you went crashing to the ground. This is what I did when I jumped onto the hanging light. I landed lightly, the light groaning and swinging a bit beneath me. I steadied myself, then jumped again. When I grew more comfortable with jumping across the ceiling, I began to fire off a few arrows as I leaped from light to light.

Finally reaching the other side of the large room, I scurried back down and stood expectantly in front of the Gamemakers.

"Thank you, Ms. Lopez, we will consider your display. You may go."

I nodded and made my way to the exit, breaking out in a smile as I stepped into the elevator. I _had _to be getting a good score.

Brian's POV

That night I stayed in the square. I had always scoffed at those people, the ones that brought their mattresses and blankets and friends and would stay in the main square, eyes haggard, barely sleeping. Now, however, I understood them. I had become one. I wouldn't miss a moment. If Lauren had to go through this, the very least I could do was to stay up with her. It made me feel closer to her.

Tonight the scores would be announced, and the next day would show festivities until the night, when the interviews would be aired live. That would be the last time I saw her before she was fighting to the death.

The sun began to lower itself behind the horizon and I huddled down on my mat, clutching my blanket around my shoulders and settling in among the puddle of friends. Julia bumped me gently with her shoulder.

"You ok?" she whispered.

"Fine." I muttered back. Fine. I am fine.

Who am I kidding.

There is no way I'm fine, or going to be until she comes back home. And if she doesn't…

I just won't think about that now.

The huge screen flickered to life, showing Caesar Flickerman in his creepy, orange makeup and blue suit. He joked around for a few minutes, before getting down to buisness.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, the announcements you have all been waiting for….the announcement of the scores!"

The first few scores flicked by without sticking in my head. The young girl from 4 caught my attention, however, with the timid fire in her eyes. She got an 8, a score surprisingly high for one so young.

Soon, we were at District 7.

That infuriating boy whose hand Lauren had held got a 7. How did he manage that? He was so skinny and awkward. She would never go for a _boy_ like him. Not that I'm jealous. Because I'm not.

Suddenly, Lauren's face was flashing across the screen. Her beauty caught me by surprise, though she looked uncomfortable and trapped, like a wild animal in a cage. She didn't belong there.

A number popped up beside her. 10! _10! _Lauren had gotten a 10! I knew she had it in her! I knew it!

Julia and everyone else began cheering, hugging each other and me. I just sat there, a stupid grin covering my face, filled with an emotion that I hadn't truly felt since I saw Lauren step into that train: hope.

_She could come home._


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren's POV

I knew it wasn't going to be a good day when I woke up flying through the air. I landed with a painful thump on the hard floor, tangled in blankets and sheets, and sat up, disoriented and rubbing my shoulder. Jed stood above me, smirking.

"Whatsgoinon?" I mumbled, blinking the sleep from my eyes and taking in the situation.

"I woke you up. It's time to prepare for your interview." Jed replied.

"So you threw me out of my bed?"

"Best part of my day."

"Get out of my room."

"Bite me, midget."

I shook off the blankets and jumped to my feet, pushing and shoving against Jed in an attempt to get him to leave. He just chuckled, leaning back against me and almost knocking me to the ground.

"JED!" Avarya shrieked, appearing in the doorway. "Come on! You have to come to the meeting room! It is _professional_ to get their early. It is _not_ professional to almost crush one of your tributes. Stop taunting her!"

Jed grunted, but straightened up and stalked out of the room. Avarya turned to me. "Come along, you're supposed to be in the meeting room." she looks me up and down, wrinkling her nose slightly. "And maybe you should, ahem, straighten up a little before presenting yourself to your mentors."

She then pranced out of the room, a feat I would have thought impossible with the height of the heels that she was wearing. After contemplating her advice, I shrug and head out of the room. There's no way I was changing out of these comfortable clothes just to make some stuck-up Capitol snob happy.

I make it to the meeting room and sink into a chair next to Kory. Across from us are Johanna and Jed.

"Ok, children." Jed begins, "This morning we're stuck with you. After lunch, Avarya has to deal with you. Then your stylists get dibs. The point of all this is to make people like you, something that I consider to be more difficult than teaching a fish to walk."

"Hey, Jed?" I ask sweetly, composing my face into a mask of innocence.

"What?" he grunts, glaring at me suspiciously.

"Your face makes me want to eat nails."

"I am going to actually kill you."

"Please, you couldn't touch me if you tried."

"Wanna bet?"

"PLEASE!" yelled Johanna. We all looked at her, stunned into silence at this outburst from the girl that i thought was too timid to even voice her opinion. "For the love of all that is good in this world, SHUT UP!" she continued, her voice rising. "You have been at this since you met each other, just agree that you hate each other and move on! Jed! Stop being a pretentious ass! Lauren! Stop reacting to his assiness so much! It is seriously one of the most pointless and irritating things I have ever heard, so just shut your damn mouths and help each other out!"

Finished with her rant, Johanna slumps forward on the table, burying her head in her hands. Jed and I stare at her with open mouths, shocked into silence.

After a long pause, Kory speaks up; "So, um, about the interviews…"

Jed tears his eyes away from Johanna, and begins to instruct Kory on his strategy for the interviews.

"Listen, kid. Let's face it. You're not tough looking. You're not tough sounding. You can't be tough. That's never going to work for you. That takes away about half of the options. You'll never convince anyone that you're intimidating. Your best bet is to make them like you. Just joke around. Be funny."

Kory nods. "So, like I'm just joking around with my friends?"

Jed snorts. "I doubt that you have many friends to joke around with, but sure, like you're joking around with your friends."

I contemplate attacking Jed for this new jibe at Kory, but a quick glance at Johanna, who is still crumpled in her chair makes me decide that that would be a bad idea.

"What about me?" I ask.

Jed's eyebrows furrow. "Well, brainless-I mean Johanna, is supposed to be in charge of that, but I guess I could…"

At that, Johanna sat up, pushing her hair out of her face. "No. I can do this."

Jed and I breathed simultaneous sighs of relief.

"Ok, so, no offence, but you're too small to be intimidating." Johanna begins.

"None taken." I reassure her, gesturing for her to go on.

"We can't do the same as Kory, the crowd will be bored. Do you have any ideas?"

I do. I have one idea. It is crazy. It is ridiculous. It may not work. I may chicken out.

I have to try.

"There is one thing." I say nervously.

"Well, what is it?" Johanna asks, curious.

I duck my head and play with my hands. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Kory looks confused, but he shrugs and stands up to leave. He's not one to be easily offended. Jed, on the other hand, looks angry, and shoots me a burning glare as he stomps out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Why did you send them out?" Johanna cocks her head, confused.

"It would have been awkward with them, trust me." I reply.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a boy." I blurt out, immediately blushing.

Johanna raises her eyebrows, her face lighting up. "A boy? What's his name?"

"Brian."

The whole story pours out of me, one thing after another, until I'm sitting in my chair, empty. Johanna is sitting in front of me, mouth hanging open.

"Well. That is a situation. And you love him?"

"I…I'm not sure. I just don't know"

"That's pretty understandable."

"It's just like this gigantic tumble of emotions."

"Not to be insensitive or anything….but why are you telling me this?"

I take a deep breath. It's now or never. I have to say it.

"My interview. I want to make it memorable."

A few hours later, I'm lined up to go to my seat for the interviews. After detailing my plan to Johanna, she had agreed with me and we had gone to lunch. After, Kory and I had been subjected to two hours worth of torture with Avarya where she shoved us into fancy clothing and made us walk and talk and smile. Then we had been separated and handed off to our prep teams.

Making me beautiful had taken quite a long time. First they had rubbed me down with lotion, then they wrapped me in a robe and set to work on my face and nails. They had dramatically outlined my eyes in black, tinging my cheeks with pink and coating my eyelashes in black. My lips had been painted a neutral, natural color, my eyelids a violet-silver that sparkled in the light. My prep team had twisted up the majority of my hair into a loose bun, and had curled the pieces hanging down so that they framed my face in ringlets. My nails had been coated in silver. Finally, I had been given to Frid to get dressed. He had grunted in approval at my hair and makeup, helped me into a long dress and high heeled shoes, and spun to face a mirror. The dress was strapless, clinging tight to my body until my waist and then flowing out with my hips to touch the ground, even with my heels. It was a dark violet, bits of silver dotting it like stars, clustered at bodice and spreading out as they neared the bottom of the dress. The shoes, when you could see them, were also silver.

The line of tributes began moving towards our seats, and I lifted my skirts above my ankles so that I wouldn't trip over them. I settled into my seat next to Kory, who looked handsome in a black suit with an emerald green tie. Caesar Flickerman walked onstage to the roaring of the crowd, and the interviews began.

Brian's POV

I spent the whole day in the square with Julia. Our other friends drifted in and out, even Dylan getting up to get some clothes from home, but Julia and I completely ignored our schedules and sat in the square, watching the blank screen all day long. As the sun began to sink in the sky, Julia started to speak.

"I almost volunteered, you know." I looked at her, surprised. We had been silent all day. "I almost did it. I wanted to, so bad. She's my best friend. I wanted to save her, to just do _something_. But she got up there, and I was about to say something, and she just looked at me. She knew exactly what I was going to do. She just looked at me, and just gave this tiny shake of her head. She was telling me to stay put. Her eyes…they were just so sad, like she was giving up. It was like she thought she was already dead. It was horrible. Then she looked away, next to me, and her face just…softened. She looked almost comforted. She was looking at you."

I feel like a ton of bricks had hit me in the chest. Her face softened? She looked comforted? What did that mean?

Julia was still watching me. "Do you really love her?"

That was one thing I knew for sure. "Yes. I do. More than anything."

Julia smiled. "Good."

"But I don't know if she loves me back."

"She watches you. When she doesn't think anyone is watching. I don't even think_she_ realized it. But she was."

Before I can respond, the huge screen flickers on and I am left in silence to ponder all of this new information. This silence is soon filled, however, with the sounds of applause from the people in the Capitol. The camera shows Caesar, in his creepy make up and sparkling suit, grinning at the audience. He banters with the audience, then brings out the first tribute, the girl from District 1. He announces her name as Diamond, and settles her in the chair opposite him.

"So, Diamond, what are you looking forward to about the Hunger Games?"

She smiles slyly. "Killing everyone else."

Well. That's rather disturbing.

"That is ambitious!"

"That's the future. I'm just better than the rest of the tributes. They're already dead, in my view."

My heart sinks as this ruthless girl continues her interview. Finally, it's over, and my eyes follow the future killer back to her seat? How can Lauren stand up to a trained murderer like her?

Her District partner comes on next. He and Caesar begin some playful banter, but soon Caesar gets more serious.

"So, Brock, why did you volunteer for the original tribute?"

Brock smiles. "I thought that I could win the Games. Plus, I didn't want to deprive the kind people in the Capitol of this". He flexes his muscles, smiling coyly at the cameras. I sit back, disgusted by him.

"I'm sure the Capitol appreciates that very much" Caesar laughs. "Why are you so confident?"

"Psh, I can kill anything, whether it has 2 legs or 4."

This just keeps getting worse and worse.

District 2 isn't much better. The girl is large and muscular, and when asked what she likes to do at home, she answers "I like to…practice…on the other kids." The boy is huge and thick, built like a boulder, and he doesn't bother to answer any of Caesar's questions.

Next comes 3. The girl is tall, thin, gorgeous, and a bit of an idiot. She keeps smiling at the audience with a blank, vapid expression on her face.

"So, how do you think you stand in the Games right now?" asks Caesar.

"Well, I stand with perfect posture!" chirps the girl, the bright smile on her face being obscured by a look of confusion, "but I don't think I'm standing in any games. I'm not even standing! I'm sitting!"

At least I don't have to worry about her.

Her district partner isn't attention grabbing, quietly sitting through his interview and answering questions when necessary.

The girl from District 4 skips over to her seat and sits down, She's wearing a knee length sea green dress, her dark hair falling loose over her shoulders. Her name is Emily.

"Emily, how do you like the Capitol?"

"It's very interesting here! So many new people and sights. It's very beautiful."

"Thank you! And how are you feeling about the Games tomorrow?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but I think I have a chance."

"That's great! And do you have any particular allies in mind?"

Caesar is, of course, referring to the Careers. Since she is from 4, she will be accepted as one of them. Emily smiles sweetly.

"Actually, I do! Not the ones that you may expect, though."

"Oh! Can you tell us who?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out."

Her interview continues in this fashion, and then her district partner comes up.

Judging by his confident, irritating attitude, he, unlike Emily, would be joining the Careers.

The next 2 districts passed quickly, neither sticking in my head, and then it was time for Lauren.

She looked so beautiful, in a long purple dress, her hair framing her face perfectly. I just watched her as she crossed the stage, a small smile on her face, and sat down gracefully on the chair.

The interview began.

Lauren's POV

I am so nervous as I walk across the stage, plastering a smile across my face and making my way to the chair. I sink down on it, convinced that if I had to stand for one more moment, my legs would collapse.

"Hello, Lauren!" greets Caesar.

"Hi!" I answer automatically.

"So, Lauren, what do you think of the Capitol?"

My mind instantly fills with different adjectives, but I settle on the least offensive one.

"Everyone is very friendly and welcoming."

"Well, I'm glad that we could give you such a warm reception!"

"Yes, thank you for that!"

"Lauren, I hate to point this out, but you aren't the tallest of people. Would you care to explain your extremely high score in training?"

I laugh. "No, it's fine. And lets just say that it'll be much harder to catch me than you may expect."

"I can't wait to see! By the way, you're looking magnificent tonight!"

"Thank you, Caesar! My prep team and stylist are geniuses, don't you think?"

"Definately! So, will this beauty be appreciated by a special someone back in District 7?"

I didn't even have to do any work, Caesar cut right to the point. Now it's up to me to finish this. This is it. No turning back now.

"Well, sort of."

"Oh! Please, tell us!"

"Well, one of my best friends, he came to visit me after the Reaping."

"Go on."

"He….he told me that he loved me."

The audience screams their approval, stamping their feet.

"How romantic! And did you reciprocate?"

"He told me as he was being taken from the room by Peacekeepers. I had no time to say anything."

This is it. As I twist in my seat and directly face the camera, everything falls into place. What I am about to say, what I am about to reveal to all of Panem, it is completely true. Now I just need to say it.

"So now I'd like to say what I wish I'd had time to say that day. Brian. I love you too."

Brian's POV

The second he mentions a "special someone" I go still. What is she going to say?

Lauren blushes. "Well, sort of."

Who is she talking about? Does she have a boyfriend? Who is he? How quickly can I strangle him?

Caesar asks her to elaborate, and Lauren blushes even more, saying "Well, one of my best friends, he came to visit me after the Reaping."

Is…is she talking about me? I go completely still as she details the rest of what happened when I went to go see her. What is going on?

Lauren faces the camera, her face open and clear.

"So now I'd like to say what I wish I'd had time to say that day. Brian. I love you too."

She…loves me too?

She loves me?

Me?

Our friends have gone crazy, slapping me on the back and hugging me. Julia squeezes my hand, a huge grin on her face. Everyone in the square is cheering and wolf whistling, and I'm just sitting there, so happy.

She loves me!

The buzzer goes off and Lauren makes her way back to her seat, the Capitol crowd going wild in the background. Some of them have fainted, others are screaming and cheering and jumping up and down.

The boy comes to the stage, the boy that I no longer have to be jealous of because Lauren loves _me_.

He and Caesar start joking around, talking about how nothing he's going to say will make a difference compared to Lauren's interview. He fools around with Caesar onstage, not being too serious, making jokes and quips about the Capitol and District 7 and the other tributes and anything he can poke fun at. I find myself laughing a few times. Now that I can get past my anger at him, he seems like a very likable person.

The districts whiz past, my mind on Lauren. The only district that makes an impression is 12, and that's because I pity their tributes so much. The girl is 15 years old and rail thin, with a defeated look in her eyes and shaking hands. The boy is only 12, and he is small and thin with a flop of dark hair.

Caesar ends the interviews with some more banter with the audience, and the screen goes dark. Tonight will be long and cold, huddled in a puddle of friends in the middle of the square, and tomorrow will be next to unbearable, watching Lauren in the Games, but for now I am so happy I think I'm about to burst.

She _loves_ me!


End file.
